User blog:Meemius/Characters, Halloween and Other Things
And that means it's that time of the year. The time where kids can go mooch from the people next door and not get told off. The time of year were adults have an excuse to dress up in a naughty witch outfit. So, I will be holding a compotition. I will hold it until the end November. Yeah, it won't be Halloween still, but scary sh*t still happens. In Mexico, there's Day of The Dead and such. This compotition will be a character one. Whoever makes the most scary/badass character will win the compotition. I have yet to think of the prize, but it's also good fun. To enter, simply create a character, male or female. They must be over 18. They can not work for anyone, only themselves. This means no army stuff, although they may fight in battles though. Write at least a long-ish paragraph about history. Contain things that is scary or badass that they might do/have done. When you have finished, link the character in the comments below, I will add them here onto the page. Me and my sister will be the judges, and we will assess the characters seperatly. So I will check one character, she'll then check it. When we check them, I will edit this and put onto it the score out of ten we give it. Who ever has the largest joint score will win. Neither me nor Audrey will join in making characters. You may make up to two characters. We encourage everyone to join in, this may influence more activity and edits. Maybe it will lead to more comptitions. On another note, I have been hoping to introduce more species to the wiki. I have already introuced Nymphs and Spirits, which are just male nymphs. I also think we should introduce policies, since some characters are waaaaaaay to OP (Over Powerful). They would basically cause limitations to characters powers, so nothing like 'can kill just by clicking fingers' or something. Also, we need some god-modding policies, as it seems to happen. For people who don't know what that means, it several things. It can be making a character to powerful, or OP. It can mean controling what another character does, for example, if I had a character called Bob, and another user had a character called Kate, this wouldn't be allowed 'Bob smiled at Kate, and she kissed him'. For all I know, Kate doesn't like Bob. But I'm doing that, which isn't fair. Also, not giving a character to defend in battle: 'Bob kicked Roger down to the ground. He then got his gun and shot Roger in the head and chest. He left Roger to die' That's not giving Roger a chance to defend. If it was a proper battle where the people you were fighting weren't characters owned by others, that's fine. So if it were just a few soilders that no one owned, kill to your hearts delight. But not something like being surrounded by 1500 and killing them all without a scratch. Chances are you'd get killed. I hope that you all read this and think about it. I'd love to see you enter the comptition! Mr.Skeleton ish sleepy now so try not to wake him up... Category:Blog posts